Timeless River
Story It is a large, open plain like area, with a sign pointing to the riverbed. The world was in black and white, everything looking grey. A gray circle appears, as Clockwork, Donald and Goofy appear. They all appear in a gray shading along with the rest of world. Donald: Agh! What happened?! Goofy: Garsh! I look like I did in the old days. Clockwork: We’re in the past. Though I find this to be, weird. (Clockwork reverts.) John: And believe me. I’m an expert on weird. Donald: Well, what do we do now? Goofy: Look! There’s the pedestal of the Cornerstone of Light! (Goofy points at the pedestal, with no Cornerstone of Light.) John: We stayed in the exact same spot. Which means this is where the castle will be built. Over the Cornerstone. Donald: What Cornerstone?! It’s gone! John: With all that magic it must generate, it’ll have to have a, pardon the pun, bright trail. (John puts his hand on the ground, his eyes glowing. A trail glows on the ground, heading towards the river. John follows the path, running down the path.) Goofy: Wait for me! (Goofy takes off running, following John.) Donald: Goofy! (Donald groans, taking off after them.) End Scene John, Goofy and Donald make it to the Waterway. There, they see a steamboat going upstream, a fat feline driving it. The Cornerstone was in a cage floating behind it. The feline was wearing a full body suit. Goofy & Donald: Pete! John: That’s Pete?! But he looks, like he’s more modern. Goofy: Pete got banished years ago. So maybe he was banished here! John: Is that smart? Donald: Pete isn’t. That’s for sure. Pete: Hehehehe! Too bad, heroes! I’m sailing away with the light, which means the future is all mine! John: He’s definetely not from this time. I’ll get him back. Goofy: He’s pretty far away. John inhales, taking a stance. He motions his arms, a whirlpool forming under the steamboat. John spins his arms, the whirlpool picking up in speed. Pete: What the? What in tarnations?! The whirlpool then starts traveling, back towards the shore. The steamboat starts spinning violently, and then subsides, as a wave brings the steamboat onto the bank. Pete stumbles off the steamboat, falling to the ground. Small birds were flying around his head. John: Cartoons. Go figure. (John uses a water blade, slicing through the bars. The water then forms underneath the Cornerstone, lifting it off the platform.) There we go. Now, slowly back to the pedestal. Goofy: Garsh. That sure was cool. Donald: Yeah! You’ll have to teach me that spell. John: Well, a spell for controlling water is Tempestus. My control has grown to a great level. The Cornerstone floats over Donald’s head, as a bomb rolls up to John’s feet. It explodes, distorting John and causing him to drop the Cornerstone on Donald. John turns, seeing Pete running off.  John: Get back here! (John runs after him, Goofy following him.) Goofy: Why do we need him? John: If we leave him, he could mess up the future again. What’s more, I want to know how he got here. The Cornerstone rolls down the shore, stopping in a ditch near the water. Donald was lying on the ground, having been completely flattened. End Scene Pete is running across the wharf, when a rock hits him in the back of the head, causing him to trip and fall. Pete: Ow. Now who would go and do, oh. (Pete turns, seeing John and Goofy.) So, the King sends his lackeys to chase me down. Wasn’t banishing me enough?! John: Surely the King didn’t banish you to the past. Pete: Of course not! That was a different guy! He said that if I came here and stole the Cornerstone of Light for him, I could take over Disney Castle! And I almost got away with it, too. If it wasn’t for you meddling lackeys. John: If you won’t tell me who sent you here, (John transforms.) Four Arms: Then I’ll just have to beat it out of you. (Four Arms charges forward, and Pete raises an energy shield, blocking him punch.) Pete: Hehehehe! Go on, tough guy. I can take you and your weird hocus-pocus on! Pete swings his fist at Four Arms, who catches it. Pete throws another punch, Four Arms catching it. Four Arms punches Pete in the stomach, hits large size causing it to bounce off, launching Four Arms back. Pete throws several bombs at Four Arms, who stops them with a sonic clap. Goofy throws his shield, hitting Pete on the head. He’s knocked back, as Four Arms grabs the ground, pulling it up, an earth whip coming up and launching Pete into the air. Pete comes down, activating his shield, as he lands gently. Pete: Hehehehe! I’m untouchable! You can’t do a thing against Donald: Tempestus! (A stream of water shoots at Pete, distorting him. Four Arms then punches him in the face, sending him into a building.) Four Arms: Nice job. Donald: (Angry) Thanks for leaving me under the Cornerstone! Four Arms: Oh, sorry. (Four Arms goes over and grabs Pete, throwing him back out onto the field.) Now, I’ll ask again. Who brought you here? Cloaked Figure: That would be me. (Everyone turns, seeing a cloaked figure. He removes his hood, revealing his white, probably blond hair and his goatee.) You played that game much better than I anticipated. Four Arms: You! (Four Arms drops Pete, reverting.) John: You were there at the Land of Dragons. Cloaked Man: Yes, I was. Luxord is my name. Gambling is my game. John: There are more of you. What are you apart of? Luxord: I’ll call it the Organization and leave it at that. But I’m not here for that. I’m here to play a game. John: (Points to Pete) He wasn’t fun enough? Luxord: He provided vast entertainment. But I also like to participate in my games. All or nothing. Goofy: Garsh. I don’t think you should do it. Donald: Yeah! It’s definetely a trap! John: (Turns to Donald and Goofy) But what will he do if I don’t play? (Turns to Luxord.) I accept. What’s the game? Luxord: A race. You left the Cornerstone of Light back by the river. The first one to touch it wins. John: What happens if I win? Luxord: I leave. Simple as that. If I win, however, I’ll destroy the Cornerstone and the world shall plummet into darkness, just like the Organization wants. On your mark, get set. John: Go! John turns into Fasttrack, dashing off towards the river. Then, the area becomes a darker gray, as Fasttrack is frozen in his tracks. Clockwork walks up, stopping in front of Fasttrack. Clockwork: Ah, such a fool. Let’s see how you handle this plot twist. Clockwork walks off, getting out of sight. Fasttrack starts glowing, as he turns into Shadow Lance. He glows with a gray aura, and Shadow Lance breaks free. Shadow Lance: Clockwork! How did he get my alien forms?! Not good. (Shadow Lance then teleports away.) Shadow Lance arrives at the Waterway, Clockwork standing next to the Cornerstone, next to the water. He’s reaching over to the Cornerstone, his hand barely hovering it over it. Clockwork: Tick-tock, John Spacewalker. Whatever will you do now? I touch this, I release a time ray that will age it to dust. (Shadow Lance doesn’t move, reserved.) Shadow Lance: What now? He controls time. By the time I could teleport there, he would destroy it. And if I change to Super John, he’ll attack. (Shadow Lance then sees the water at Clockwork’s feet.) Clockwork: You going to make a move? Shadow Lance: (Moves his left arm to the side, the water receding.) Let’s see who’s faster. Shadow Lance swings his left arm in front of his body, the water coming up and grabbing Clockwork, pulling him away. Clockwork fires a time ray, which goes into the air. Clockwork is submerged, as Shadow Lance skates in front of the Cornerstone, ready to attack. Shadow Lance reaches back, and touches the Cornerstone. Shadow Lance: You lose. Clockwork: Well played. (Clockwork’s head resurfaces, the protrusion spinning. A circle of light forms around him, and he is sucked in.) Donald and Goofy arrive, dragging Pete. Donald: Did you get him? Shadow Lance: Not sure. Donald: Well, let’s move the Cornerstone back. Hold this. (Donald drops Pete, as he points his staff at the Cornerstone, and it floats.) Gravity. Shadow Lance: Nice. (Shadow Lance drags Pete, as Donald places the Cornerstone back on the pedestal.) Chaos Control! (The group teleports away.) End Scene The group returns in the room with the Cornerstone of Light, it glowing brighter than ever. The room is completely lit up, as Shadow Lance throws Pete to the ground. Minnie: Pete! I should’ve known he was behind this. Shadow Lance: His partner got away. But I plan on following him. (Shadow Lance reverts.) John looks up, the light revealing a keyhole on the ceiling. John creates a mini-tornado around him, and he flies up to the keyhole. John: Claude ostium elit signa! (The keyhole glows, and it fades away.) There we go. (John lands back on the ground.) I’ll keep an eye out for the King on my travels. Minnie: Thank you, for everything. John is flying off in his Gummi Ship, which was bigger than before. John: What did those chipmunks do? It’s bigger, engine’s better, more weapons. What’s this button do? The engine activates, going into warp drive, disappearing. Characters * John Spacewalker * Donald Duck * Goofy * Queen Minnie Villains * Luxord * Pete Aliens By John * Clockwork * Four Arms (first re-appearance) * Fasttrack (first re-appearance) * Shadow Lance (first re-appearance) By Luxord * Clockwork Trivia * Luxord is the first named Organization member, as well as the first one to reveal his face. ** He's also the one who tells John the name of the Organization. * It's revealed that the Organization members can transform into John's aliens. * This is the first time the past appeared in black and white. * Pete makes a reference to Scooby Doo, referring to them as "meddling lackeys." * This is the first episode of the series to not feature any Heartless. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga